


Two Surprises, One Family

by gamergirldancer01



Series: Family As It Should Be [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Olivia's in for a surprise, but so is Inigo, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirldancer01/pseuds/gamergirldancer01
Summary: Inigo has returned home from Nohr after years serving Lord Xander with his wife and daughter in tow. He didn't know how his parents would react, but he also didn't know they had a surprise for him too.





	Two Surprises, One Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my Blessings For Tomorrow because I wanted to bring the older Inigo back into the scene. I also wrote it so that it's mostly easy to substitute Lucina for anyone else people like since I know not everyone feels the same way about the two of them (there's just one paragraph designed for Lucina specifically). I personally love them together, almost as much as I like Chrom and Robin together and Lon'qu and Olivia together. I even designed my Avatar in Conquest to look kinda like Lucina when I married Laslow.

Inigo could feel the excitement building inside him as they came closer to home. His home. It had been four and a half years since he had been in Ferox. A lot had happened since he had last set foot in his home country. And now he was a different person after his time in Nohr.  
The presence of his wife beside him was a reminder of that. Sure, he had been close to Lucina all his life, but when she had begged Inigo to come with him to Nohr, everything changed. Now they were going on four years as husband and wife. Then there was Soliel.  
The girl bounced along ahead of her parents, pink hair shining in the Feroxian summer sunshine. Everywhere she looked, there was something new for her to take in. Inigo was reminded of himself the first time he had come to Ferox after his trip through time.  
"Soliel!" Inigo called "Come here for a second."  
"What's up Dad?" Soliel asked as she came back to her parents  
"Do you see that arena in the center of the city?"  
"Do I see it? Of course I do! It's huge!"  
"That is where all of the politics in Regna Ferox take place. It's where the two Khans train their champions and battle it out for rule of the country. It's also directly connected to the homes of the two Khans where we are headed."  
"Wait, really?! We're going there?!"  
"Of course." Lucina chuckled "Your father has been anxious to get home since we left Nohr."  
"That's your home?!?!"  
Inigo laughed at his daughter before continuing to lead the way through the streets towards the arena. As he neared their destination however, a nervousness started to settle on him. What if his parents didn't want to see him anymore? What if little Inigo was all they wanted of him? What if something happened to them?  
As if she could read his thoughts, Lucina intertwined her fingers in his while they walked. Inigo gave her a small smile as thanks before turning his attention back to the destination ahead. He could see the door now. Only a couple more yards between him and home.  
In mere moments, he was standing in front of the door to his parents' home with Lucina beside him and Soliel behind the two of them. Inigo took a deep breath before he raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
After a few moments of nothing, the three heard the door unlock and the knob turn. Finally, the door opened to reveal a familiar face surrounded by long pink hair. Olivia stood frozen for a moment when she saw who was at her front door. Inigo too was rooted to the spot. After she recovered from her initial shock, Olivia's face broke out in a huge grin before she practically launched into her son's arms.  
"Oh Inigo!" she cried "We've missed you!"  
"I've missed you too Mother." Inigo replied "More than I thought I would."  
"So much has happened while you were gone. Your father and I have all kinds of things to share with you. Please come inside!"  
Olivia opened the door wide to let Inigo, Lucina, and Soliel in. If she had an idea who the younger girl was, she didn't show it. Instead she led the family into a living area before going to fetch tea.  
When she came back, she handed each of the three a cup of tea before sitting down on a chair and looking at her son.  
"Lon'qu is working on state business right now, so he'll have to join us when he is free later." Olivia said "I have some things I need to share with you, but I think you should go first"  
"Is it that obvious?" Inigo asked  
"Well, both you and Lucina are wearing wedding rings. And how could I miss the grey dye to your hair?"  
"Fair enough. The two of us got married shortly after we left. In fact our four year anniversary is only a couple of days away. After that is quite the story, and explains the dye, but I'll tell you about it later when Father's around."  
"Wait that isn't your natural hair color?!" Soliel cut in  
"No it's not. It's the same dark brown my father has."  
"And who is this?" Olivia asked as she looked at Soliel  
"Uh... Yeah... That's um... That's the interesting part..."  
Inigo couldn't hide the blush spreading across his face.  
"This is Soliel" Lucina chimed in to help her husband "She's our daughter"  
"What!?!?!?"  
Olivia nearly dropped her tea in her surprise. Her face burned a bright crimson as she took in what her son just said. After she regained some of her composure she spoke again.  
"I guess I had my suspicions. After all, I haven't ever met another person with my exact hair color. But how is it-"  
"Mama help!!!"  
The group was interrupted by a small girl charging in followed closely by little Inigo. The girl bolted straight towards Olivia, and Inigo started to follow until he realized there were others in the room. He froze as a blush started spreading across his cheeks before he dropped his head to hide his face.  
"What's the matter dear?" Olivia asked the girl who was now in her lap.  
"Inigo won't stop chasing me!" the girl squeaked before burying her face in Olivia's neck.  
"Inigo; I told you to leave Sarene alone when she asks you to."  
"But Mother!" little Inigo pouted "I want to play swords with her!"  
"I don't think Sarene likes to play swords as much as you do. She can say no if she doesn't want to play."  
"But Mother!"  
"Inigo..... Now apologize to your sister for chasing her all over the house."  
"I'm sorry 'Ene."  
"Wait!! Sister?!?!?!"  
It was now Inigo's turn to freeze in shock. He stared at the little girl in Olivia's lap. He took in the dark eyes and dark hair, both the exact same shade as his, as well as the slender build he shared with his mother. As he continued to stare at the girl, he was able to distinguish both Olivia and Lon'qu in her features. Love welled up inside of him as a smile formed on his lips.  
"I have a sister." he whispered  
"Yes Inigo." Olivia said with a smile "You have a sister."  
"How- How old?"  
"Almost four now."  
"Almost four..... I have a sister!"  
Inigo nearly jumped out of his seat in his excitement as Sarene looked at him. Something akin to recognition flashed in her eyes as well as little Inigo's. Before he could do anything else, Olivia whispered something in the girl's ear. Sarene looked at her mother with a smile and nodded before sliding off of her lap.  
It shocked Inigo when he realized the girl -his sister- was walking towards him. He didn't know how to react as she climbed up on to the sofa he sat in with Lucina. Then without warning, Sarene threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug. "Welcome home big brother!"


End file.
